ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Klonoa
(Japanese: 風のクロノア & LINEステージスクエアミュージックチューンズ) (Korean: 바람의 크로노아와 LINE 스테이지 SQUARE MUSIQ TUNES) is a rhythm video game based on the group Square Musiq and two games, Klonoa (for the Wii), and LINE Stage. It was released on June 10th, 2018 for the Nintendo Switch,the PlayStation 4, and the Xbox One. It is created by Bandai Namco Entertainment with the help of LINE Coporation. A untitled DLC pack is waiting to be announced in 2018 or 2019, and the game is adapted into a TV series of the same name. Development On August 10, 2017, Bandai Namco Entertainment announced that a crossover between Klonoa, LINE Stage, and Square Musiq would be released for the Nintendo Switch, the PlayStation 4, and the Xbox One. The working title for the upcoming game was proclaimed as Klonoa, LINE Stage, and Square Musiq. On October 23rd, 2017, the final official title was revealed to be ''Klonoa & LINE Stage: Square Musiq Tunes ''along with a trailer to celebrate the reveal. On January 18, 2018, it was announced that the game would be released in Q2 of 2018, along with a teaser site. On April 22, 2018, it was announced that it is set to be released on June 10th, 2018, along with a promotion movie. Gameplay The game features different modes such as Original Style (which is "Normal Mode"), Fighter Style (which is "Battle Mode"), Peak Style (which is "Challenge Mode"), Street Style (which is "Town Mode), Tall Tale Style (which is "Story Mode"), and Global Style (which is "World Tour Mode"). The tutorials are also added in the game. There are over 50 songs to choose from, plus covered songs like "Next 2 You", "Circle of Life", "Privacy", "The Phantom of the Opera", "Stitches", "Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious", "Believe", "That's What's Up", "Live It Up", "Yeah 3X", "Hold My Hand", "Perfect Day", "Telephone", and Poker Face". There are also merged songs such as "Principe piu non sei + Privacy", "Je veux vivre + Earned It", "Hela in den Bergen + LUV", "Ah! Mes amis + Price Tag", and "Cerchero lontana terra + Locked Away". The player can choose a character, then chooses a song they'd like to play, complete (or make) a costume in the self-producing room, and assembles a team with Note Tickets. After that, they press the buttons in time with the rhythm. The gauge has percentage numbers next to it, if the player hits the note at the right timing, it goes up, but if not, it goes down. The ranks range from F to SSS, with SSS being the best, and F being the worst. Characters Reiana Smiley :Voiced by: Kanae Itō (Japanese version), Herself (English version), Bak Seon-yeong (Korean version) Reiana is a adventurous and hard-working 13-year old girl who is always ready to take on any challenge. She forms SUPERSTAR☆HEROES with Klonoa and Hewpoe, and Stagees with Cony, Brown, Leonard, and Sally. Despite her lack of unconciousness, she gets dead serious when she makes a mistake or ruins a moment, and tends to blame herself for it, even though she didn't do it, but, tries to fix it afterwards. She likes pop music, and proves herself that she's a fan of it. Her image color is teal/turquoise. Klonoa Voiced by: Kumiko Watanabe (Japanese version), Michelle Ruff (English version), Kim Seo-yeong (Korean version) Klonoa is a fellow teammate of Reiana's, and despite this, finds it fun to hang out with her. He is described as a "Dream Traveler", who is fated to travel to various places where the state of dreams is in danger, but he himself is not aware of that. Wanting to be a hero, he is young and good-hearted, and is willing to go against all odds to make sure justice is served. He is easily able to befriend others along the way who support his cause. His image song is red, and he forms SUPERSTAR☆HEROES with Reiana & Hewpoe. Hewpoe Voiced by: Akemi Kanda (Japanese version), Laura Bailey (English version), Yeo Min-jeong (Korean version) Hewpoe is the supporting member of SUPERSTAR☆HEROES. Although he is not a playable character in the game, he forms this unit with Reiana and Klonoa. He is a spirit in Klonoa's ring and is called "the Prince of Cress". He has a strong sense of justice, and won't hesitate to get involved into a dangerous situation. He is also one of the supporting characters in Klonoa's story. Cony Voiced by: Aki Kanada (Japanese version), Sarah Hauser (English version), Jeong Mi-sook (Korean version) Cony is an easy-going and active white rabbit and is always trying her best to be a superstar. Although Cony looks really adorable, she is quick-tempered and always wallops her friends harshly when she goes crazy. When this happens, she is treated to relaxation by massages. She forms STAGEES with Reiana, Brown, Leonard, and Sally, and her image color is hot pink. Brown Brown is a mute brown bear and has a crush on Cony. Brown is a silent, calm and quite shy bear but when he gets furious, he will wallop his friends in a way more frightening than Cony. Although he sometimes battles with Cony, he is still a caring and gentle spouse of hers. He forms STAGEES with Reiana, Cony, Leonard and Sally. His image color is the same like his name. Leonard Voiced by: Megumi Han (Japanese version), Colleen Villard (English version), Ham Soo-jeong (Korean version) Leonard is outgoing green frog who dreams of becoming an inventor and trying to become a superstar like Cony. Compared to Sally, he is more childish, energetic and playful. He is also a romanticist who loves singing in the rain. But sometimes he can be over-sensitive and overreacts on small things. Even though he likes being taken care by Cony, he is wary of her presence. He forms STAGEES with Reiana, Cony, Brown and Sally. His image color is green. Sally Voiced by: Atsuko Enomoto (Japanese version), Emily Neves (English version), Hong So-yeong (Korean version) Sally is a cute yellow chick who wants to be a dancer. Although she is naive, she can be quite clever sometimes. Furthermore, she is also a bit cunning because the lack of attention from her friends, such as intending to steal Brown's heart by sticking by his side.She forms STAGEES with Reiana, Cony, Brown and Leonard. Her image color is yellow. Note: SUPERSTAR☆HEROES consists 3 members (2 main members + 1 supporting member), and STAGEES consists of 5 members (including Reiana). Together, the two units form Starlights, which is a crossover unit, even though they perform seperately. Kuripurin Voiced by: Koharu Aizawa (Japanese), Melanie Almond (English version), Seol Yun-hee (Korean version) Kuripurin is one of the members of Team SQ, and is known for her soft and cute voice. She is a kind and gentle person, and the first Team SQ member that Starlights meets. She has a tendency of calming down her friends by treating them to a massage. Even though she's never heard of Note Tickets before, she keeps three of them in her pocket. Her motto is "Listen to the voice of your heart, and you can do anything."(心の声に耳を傾けて, そしてあなたは何でもできる。Kokoro no koe ni mimi wo katamumete, soshite anata ha nanidemodekiru.), and her image color is apricot. Guriri Voiced by: Reika Ishizaki (Japanese version), Alaina Moore (English version), Karen Rayner (Update (English version only), TV series), Mae Kyung-hee (Korean version) Guriri is one of the members of Team SQ, and is known for her versatile and powerful voice. She is a loyal, discreet, and amiable bishōjo, and the second Team SQ member that Starlights meets. She also acts as the real alluring woman of the group. Her image color is light red. Nobunaga Voiced by: Ayane Mizukawa (Japanese version), Chelsea Laslett (English version), Lee Seo-hyun (Korean version) Nobunaga is one of the members of Team SQ, and is known for her sweet, clear voice. Out of all the 11 members, she is upbeat, and outgoing, and the third Team SQ member that Starlights meets. She sometimes stores her Note Tickets in her bag. Her image color is light pink. Narae Voiced by: Manami Fukuhara (Japanese version), Clarissa Sanders (English version), Cho Mi-yeon (Korean version) Narae is one of the members of Team SQ, and is known for her pure, colorful voice. She is easygoing and sometimes sweet, and the fourth Team SQ member that Starlights meets. She also has a soft side that everyone could see. Her image color is sunglow yellow. Romelon Voiced by: Megumi Hidaka (Japanese version), Erika Hartnell (English version), Seok Eun-mi (Korean version) Romelon is one of the members of Team SQ, and is known for her smooth, calm voice. She is straightforward and the fifth Team SQ member that Starlights meets. She always has a tendency of making solutions easily and helping her friends in serious situations. Her image color is lime green. Wataame Voiced by: Natsumi Kawase (Japanese version), Sophie Mullen (English version), Choi Min-hee (Korean version) Wataame is one of the members of Team SQ, and is known for her strong, firm, and clear voice. She is a entertainer and the sixth Team SQ member that Starlights meets. She is personally a go-getter and has high self-esteem. Her image color is mint green. Sherie Voiced by: Honoka Shinozaki (Japanese version), Kathleen Rowell (English version), Yoon Hyun-mi (Korean version) Sherie is one of the members of Team SQ, and one of the only three members known for their angelic, celestial voices alongside Lielle and Lucy. She is thoughtful and the seventh Team SQ member that Starlights meets. She is quite the charmer, and has a soft voice very often. Her image color is light coral red. Lielle Voiced by: Ai Uehara (Japanese version), Marina Cantrell (English version), Im Eun-ha (Korean version) Lielle is one of the members of Team SQ, and one of the only three members known for their angelic, celestial voices alongside Sherie and Lucy. Out of all the members of Team SQ, she is the sweetest girl and the eighth Team SQ member that Starlights meets. She tries not to act immature, and has a tendancy of having a soft side alongside Narae. Her image color is light blue. Lo Voiced by: Eri Horie (Japanese version), Christi Stonehouse (English version), Chu Yumi (Korean version) Lo is one of the members of Team SQ and known for her sexy, attractive voice. She is a irresistible bishōjo, and the ninth Team SQ member that Starlights meets. She proves herself as the most alluring woman out of all the 11 members. Her image color is gray. Lucy Voiced by: Haruka Ono (Japanese version), Angelina Tyndale (English version), Yoon Sung-mi (Korean version) Lucy is one of the members of Team SQ and one of the only three members known for their angelic, celestial voices alongside Sherie and Lielle. She is mostly straightforward and the tenth member that Starlights meets. She is a lively girl who wants to make everything more surreal, and also has a positive attitude just like Nobunaga. Her image color is light peach. TMDC Voiced by: Naoto Akiyama (Japanese version), Aaron Vincent (English version), Hong Tae-il (Korean version) TMDC is the leader of Team SQ and is known for his resonant, male voice. He is a really pleasant guy and the eleventh and final Team SQ member that Starlights meets. The girls of Team SQ often find him hot, much to Starlights' anger. He is the most intelligent out of all of the Team SQ members. His image color is purple. Category:Video Games Category:Rhythm games Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Xbox One Games